Familia disfuncional
by NewKanaid
Summary: Tras un almuerzo con dos novatos, a Grell se le ha metido en la cabeza que Ronald es hijo suyo y de William, por lo que no duda en culparlo de todo lo malo que hace su "hijito"; original en inglés de Fellintofire y Pitchperfect en DA


Familia disfuncional

William se sentó en su escritorio justo enfrente de Alan y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Parecía que el joven shinigami era el único miembro del equipo con quien podía tener una conversación inteligente. Unos días atrás, William había cometido el error de tener un almuerzo de negocios con algunos jóvenes novatos, quienes le habían metido algunas ideas bizarras en la cabeza a Grell, para el disgusto de William.

- Honestamente, desde que ese estúpido chico Suoh vino de visita, Grell no deja de creer que tenemos un hijo. No sé que es lo que está mal en Suoh y Ootori, pero es completamente raro que llamen a esa chica su hija, ¿no lo crees, Alan?

- Si señor –respondió Alan cuidadosamente, coincidiendo con su jefe.

En ese momento Grell entró en el cuarto sin invitación, quejándose de cómo Ronald había destruido su Death Scythe estrellándola contra una pared de ladrillo en su última misión.

- ¡ESTABA EBRIO Y DESTRUYÓ SU SCYTHE! ¿¡Y OBTUVO OTRA! –chillaba Grell. La noticia de que Ronald había destruido su Scythe no había sido exactamente agradable, pero William confiaba en el shinigami y estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. A diferencia de Grell, que seguía bajo el ojo vigilante de William tras el problema de Jack el Destripador–. ¿Qué pasó con nuestro bebé? –lloriqueó Grell, cubriendo dramáticamente su cara.

Aunque William no quería animar las alucinaciones de Grell, sabía que éste no se daría por vencido, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

- ¿Cómo demonios terminamos con un niño tan tonto? –preguntó William, he hizo una pausa para pensar–. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Es porque tú eres su "madre"!

- Pues si estuvieras más involucrado en su vida no estaría tan jodido. ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA! –replicó Grell.

En ese punto William olvido que Ronald no era, de hecho, el hijo de ambos, y empezó a discutir con Grell.

- ¿¡Mi culpa! ¡No entiendo como todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Tú eres quien lo echó a perder mientras yo hacia algo productivo con mi vida!

- ¡Pues como padre debiste ser una mejor influencia para él! –le contradijo Grell, poniendo una mano en su cadera–. ¡Tendrías que haber sabido que no podías dejar que el niño confiara en mí!

Alan, que había visto la pelea entera sentado en su silla, se rió silenciosamente.

- Él tiene razón y lo sabe, señor Spears –William lo miró enfadado y Alan lo tomó como una señal de que debía irse. El joven shinigami se levantó, hizo una inclinación rápida a su jefe y sempai y salió, cerrando la puerta antes de que William continuara.

- ¡Pues como madre, debiste ser más responsable! ¡Cuando eres padre, la vida ya no es solo sobre ti! –dijo William, finalmente volviendo en si y dándose cuenta de lo ridícula que se había vuelto la conversación–. ¡Ni siquiera se porque estamos discutiendo esto, EL NO ES NUESTRO HIJO!

Un momento después, un lloroso Ronald entró en la habitación.

- ¿E-eso significa que soy adoptado? –lloriqueó, con lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

- No, dulzura, tu padre solo se está comportando como un imbécil. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto? –dijo Grell, haciendo salir a Ronald de la oficina de William. Una vez que el rubio estuvo fuera del rango de audición, Grell miró con enojo a su jefe– ¿HAS VISTO LO QUE HAS HECHO? –vociferó Grell–. ¡HICISTE LLORAR A NUESTRO HIJO!

William ajustó sus lentes levemente sobre el puente de su nariz y salió detrás de su escritorio antes de perder toda la compostura que tenía.

- ¡EL NO ES NUESTRO HIJO! ¡NO SE EN QUE TIPO DE MUNDO ALUCINOGENO VIVES EN EL QUE ÉL ES NUESTRO HIJO! ¡TIENE CASI LA MISMA EDAD QUE TU, ¿CÓMO CHINGADOS PODRÍA SER LÓGICO QUE ÉL SEA NUESTRO HIJO BIOLÓGICO?

- ¡MIRA, YO NO SE COMO FUNCIONAN ESAS COSAS! ¡REPROBÉ BIOLOGIA EN LA ESCUELA! –vociferó Grell, tratando de defenderse a sí mismo.

"_Justo cuando creí que no podía ser más idiota"_ –pensó William, luchando por mantener controlado su mal genio después del arrebato anterior.

- Has fallado en muchas cosas, tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella, Grell.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hay muchas cosas en las que no fallo! –dijo Grell, dándose cuenta que podía voltear la conversación a su favor–. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –preguntó sugerente, acercándose más a William.

- Soy conciente de ciertas… cosas… en la que no fallas. Ahora no es ni el momento ni el lugar para demostrarlas –dijo William, sin emoción.

- Siempre es buen momento, William. ¿Recuerdas ayer, en tu oficina? Lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo explicaste esas manchas en el papeleo? –preguntó Grell, con una sonrisa burlona.

- No me recuerdes eso, Grell. Me atrapaste en un momento de debilidad, te aseguro que no se repetirá de nuevo. Además, simplemente expliqué que era corrector.

- ¿La gente se cree eso? Wow ¿Y crees que _**yo**_ soy idiota? –Grell dejó salir una risita femenina–. Oh ¿y piensas que eso fue un momento de debilidad? Porque entonces has tenido muchos.

- Como jefe de este despacho, la gente tiende a creer lo que digo, incluyendo a la administración superior. ¡Además ¿cómo esperas que reaccione cuando entras a mi oficina y empiezas, a falta de una palabra más adecuada para describirlo, a ACOSARME?

- Tú lo llamas acoso. Yo lo llamo seducir, pero bueno, lo que lo haga más fácil para tu mente está bien –dijo Grell, con una gran y enorme sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara–. Oh, y puede te digan que te creen cuando estás presente, pero apuesto a que están cuchicheando a tus espaldas sobre haber encontrado esperma en el papeleo.

- Está claro que también reprobaste el seminario de entrenamiento contra el acoso sexual –dijo William–. ¡Y **NO**, ellos no están sospechando nada! ¡La administración superior está formada por conservadores más rigurosos que yo!

- Claro, tú síguete creyendo eso. Y si reprobé el seminario ¡FUE PORQUE TU ASÍ LO QUISISTE! –se burló Grell.

- ¡YO NO LO QUERÍA! –gritó William, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas–. ¿Cuántas veces me oíste pedirte que salieras de mi oficina? ¡Creo que fueron CINCO por lo menos!

- Puedes seguir diciendo que tu no querías, pero CLARAMENTE si querías. Estábamos follando juntos ¿lo recuerdas? –preguntó Grell.

- Sal de mi oficina AHORA. Esta conversación TERMINÓ, Sutcliff –dijo William, caminando de nuevo hacia su escritorio.

- ¡Lo que significa que yo gané! –dijo Grell, triunfante, mientras William se alejaba.

- No ganaste, simplemente dije que la conversación se acabó. No había nada que ganar o que perder.

- Si te sientas en esa silla y continúas haciendo tu trabajo, entonces significa que gané. Le voy a contar a Ronald. ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡NONONONONO ESPERA! –gritó Will con horror, pero era demasiado tarde, Grell se había ido–. Maldición, si decido cogerme ese trasero es solo decisión mía. Le das la mano y él te jala el condenado pie –murmuró William–. ¿Realmente acabo de decir "cogerme ese trasero"?

- ¡Si, lo hiciste! ¡Y lo cogiste debido a que tengo un trasero fantástico! ¡Es irresistible!

- ¡PUEDO RESISTIR TU TRASERO CUALQUIER DÍA DE LA SEMANA! –vociferó William, golpeando su escritorio con el puño.

En ese momento, Alan entró a la oficina de William.

- Señor ¿se siente bien? –preguntó el joven shinigami.

- ¡Él está bien! –Grell caminó desde el pasillo a la oficina de Will–. Solo se cogió mi trasero. Sus palabras, no las mías.

- Bueno, todos sabemos eso, señor. Realmente no tiene caso negarlo, es algo obvio –Alan sabía que esa conversación no terminaría bien, aunque de todos modos la encontró divertida.

- ¿¡Obvio! ¿¡Cómo demonios puede ser obvio! –preguntó William, poniéndose nervioso y de un ligero color de rosa.

- Bueno, le oímos por casualidad gritar algo sobre que se ha cogido el trasero de Grell. Además, Grell es muy escandaloso.

- Y no me da ninguna vergüenza eso –dijo Grell, con orgullo.

- Grell… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que mantengas tu maldita boca cerrada? ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles! –gritó William.

- Puedo pensar en algunas cosas… –dijo Grell, invadiendo de nuevo el espacio personal de William.

- Déjame adivinar, todas involucran algo sexual, ¿verdad? –dijo William

- Sip. Puedo describírtelas, si tu quieres –gimió Grell, soltando un poco la corbata de William.

- ¡NO! No, estamos bien sin ningún tipo de explicación. Además, no hay necesidad de corromper la pobre e inocente mente de Alan con tus obscenidades.

- Señor, sé lo que es el sexo… –dijo Alan, con precaución.

- ¿¡Tú QUÉ! –William corrió hacia el joven shinigami y lo miró con pánico–. ¡Alan, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿¡Usaste protección! ¿¡Estás bien!

- Solo dijo que sabe lo que es el sexo… la mayor parte de la gente lo sabe –dijo Grell–. Además, su vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¡PERO ÉL ES COMO UN HIJO PARA MI! –vociferó William, abrazando a Alan de una forma aplastante y protectora–. ¡ES EL ÚNICO AQUÍ CON ALGO DE SENTIDO COMÚN!

- Señor, me halaga, pero estoy bien. De veras. ¿Me podría soltar ahora, por favor? Me está aplastando –dijo Alan.

- ¿Lo vez William? Él está bien –dijo Grell.

William miró a Grell, de nuevo a Alan, lo soltó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y reajustó sus lentes.

En ese momento, Ronald se apareció fuera de su oficina gritando por el pasillo.

- ¡Oí algo sobre que William tiene un hijo! ¿¡ACASO TENGO UN HERMANITO!

- ¡Si, es Alan! –dijo Grell, alegremente.

Tras oír las noticias de Grell, Ronnie corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar junto a Alan, al que empezó a estrujar con el doble de fuerza que William.

- ¡HERMANO! ¡Siempre quise tener un hermanito! ¡No te preocupes, tu hermano mayor Ronnie te protegerá y te enseñará todo acerca del mundo! Podemos jugar béisbol juntos y lanzar piedras al río y…

- Grell ¿por qué demonios le has dicho eso? –preguntó William.

- Bueno, el siempre quiso un hermano menor, así que porque no dejarlo creer que tiene uno. ¡Está tan contento! –Grell sonrió, mirando a los dos shinigamis.

Ronald seguía apachurrando a Alan con fuerza, y Grell notó que este empezaba a volverse del mismo color que su cabello rojo.

- Ayuda… no… respiro… –Alan se las arregló para poder decir entre jadeos.

William suspiró.

- Ronald, por favor suelta a Alan. Él no es tu hermano ni nuestro hijo. Ninguno de los dos lo es.

- ¡William, deja de mentirles a nuestros niños! –vociferó Grell–. Eres un padre horrible. Ya no tendré más hijos contigo.

- ¡Grell, tu no tienes NINGÚN hijo conmigo! –le replicó William.

- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Papá, papá! Si Alan es mi hermano, ¿significa que Eric también es mi hermano? –preguntó Ronald, entusiasmado.

- Umm… sería un poco incestuoso si lo fuera… –dijo Alan.

- ¿¡EH! –gritó Ronald.

- Nada –replicó Alan, decidiendo que era más fácil negarlo todo a tener que explicarle a Ronald que era lo que trababa de decir.

- ¿Sabes que, William? ¡Si quieres negar a nuestros hijos, de acuerdo, pero yo no lo haré! Alan, ven con mami –dijo Grell, agarrando uno de los brazos de Alan mientras William lo tomaba del otro.

- Pe-pero… um… ¿Eric? ¡AYUDA! –Alan llamó en voz alta a su compañero.

Toda la conmoción llamó la atención de Eric, por lo que corrió a la habitación para ver cual era el problema.

- Ok ¿qué diablos le están haciendo, chicos?

- ¡ESTOY ATRAPADO EN UNA PELEA POR MI CUSTODIA! –gritó Alan, desesperado mientras William y Grell lo jalaban de los brazos, tratando de alejarlo del otro.

- ¿Justo ahora? –pregunto Eric, levantando una ceja ante la bizarra escena que se realizaba frente a él.

- No es una pelea, cariño –dijo Grell a su "hijo" Alan–. Tu padre ha dejado claro que no te quiere. Ahora ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

- ¿P-papi? ¿Por qué no me quieres? –lloró Alan, con la cara oculta, ahora completamente absorbido por el falso drama familiar.

- Ok, ok. Tiempo fuera. ¿Alguien podría explicarme por favor que es lo que está pasando aquí? –preguntó Eric–. Alan ¿cómo está eso de que William es tu padre?

- No lo soy –dijo William–. Por favor, dime que no crees eso de que soy su padre.

- Pues no, pero lo hiciste llorar. ¿Por qué has hecho eso Will?

- ¡Oh, no empieces tu TAMBIÉN! –le gritó William a Eric.

- ¡Tu no eres mi padre, yo hago lo que quiera! –le respondió de vuelta como un adolescente rebelde haría.

- ¿Tratas de decir que no eres mi hermano, Eric? –preguntó Alan, con un leve tono de sorpresa en la voz.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no lo soy! –replicó Eric–. Por lo menos eso creo.

- ¡Por Dios, por Dios, no tu también! –William empezó a espantarse–. ¡GRELL, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE LES HAS HECHO? –en ese momento Grell se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho y empezó a alejarse del lugar–. ¡No me dejes aquí solo lidiando con esto! –le gritó William a Grell, pues el shinigami pelirrojo estaba a punto de abandonar su oficina.

- Yo hago lo que se me da la gana. No eres _mi_ padre ni mi marido, aparentemente –un tono amargo se escapó de la voz de Grell, mientras este dejaba la oficina.

- ¿¡Escucharon eso! ¡No soy su esposo! –dijo William, dirigiéndose a los otros tres shinigamis en la oficina, con un tono ligeramente desesperado en la voz–. ¡Eso significa que ninguno de ustedes es mi hijo!

- ¿Significa que ahora que ya no estamos emparentados puedo salir con Eric? –preguntó Alan tímidamente, sujetando una de las manos de Eric en la suya.

- ¡Ustedes NUNCA estuvieron emparentados, Alan! –dijo William.

- Pero… ¡creí que éramos una familia! –se lamentó Ronald, ligeramente decepcionado.

William ya había tenido suficiente. Se sentó en su silla y abrió su celular.

- ¡Lau, trae aquí tu trasero AHORA! ¡Necesito que arregles…!

Fue en ese momento que Grell regresó a la oficina.

- Sólo porque no eres mi esposo no significa que no podamos tener hijos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usaste condón?

- Grell… ¡TÚ NO TIENES PARTES PARA HACER BEBÉS! ¿¡ACASO TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE ESO TAMBIÉN!

- ¡Claro que las tengo! No me mientas, William –gimoteó Grell.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Si no dejas de insistir que TIENES la capacidad de tener bebés, iré ahí, te quitaré la ropa y TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO LAS TIENES!

- Oh William, yo creo que definitivamente tengo partes de chica –dijo Grell, tomando ventaja de la amenaza de William.

- ¡…trae aquí tu estúpido trasero AHORA! –gritó William.

- ¡OK! –Grell se lanzó sobre William, quitándose la ropa a cada paso–. Muéstrame, William.

Fue entonces que William se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso de un tono rojo brillante

- Ah… ¿no crees que estas llevando esto… demasiado lejos?

- No, por supuesto que no. Tú dijiste que me demostrarías que no tengo ciertas partes, lo que requiere que esté desnuda. Así que muéstrame, William –Grell sonrió de forma malévola, a sabiendas de que había ganado.

Will tragó saliva y se soltó el cuello de la camisa.

- Tal vez… talvez deberíamos… ah… proceder con esta lección en tu oficina.

- Okay, a mi oficina entonces –dijo Grell, aceptando la sugerencia de William.

- Al menos, por favor, ponte tu gabardina de nuevo… no necesito que la oficina entera te vea desnudo, aunque creo estos tres ya lo hicieron –William señaló a los tres shinigamis parados en una esquina de la oficina. Eric había tapado los ojos de Alan con sus manos, con una expresión de sorpresa en al cara. Ronald se había quedado viendo las partes traseras de Grell, mordiéndose el labio mientras las palabras "esas nalgas" súbitamente traspasaron su mente.

- No tengo nada que esconder. ¡No me importa si todo el mundo me ve desnuda! Francamente, muchos ya lo han hecho. Verás, hubo una fiesta… y bueno… para no hacer el cuento largo, terminé siendo la atracción principal –rió Grell.

- Debí adivinar que eras tu él que estaba matando a esas prostitutas de Londres para no tener competencia… –susurró William para sí.

- Hey, espera, eso no es cierto. Yo soy mucho más ardiente y sexy que todas ellas –protestó Grell, recordando el vulgar maquillaje y conjuntos de todas esas mujeres. Al menos su ropa interior siempre estaba coordinada y sabía que hacer con su cabello cuando se vestía para "entretener" a otras personas.

- Oh si, no lo dudo. Aunque creo que será difícil conseguir clientes cuando tienes los dientes como los de un tiburón –dijo William, con desdén.

- Puedo darle placer a alguien sin necesidad de usar mis dientes. Tengo muuuuuuuchos talentos –dijo Grell, sugestivamente.

- Y me los has mostrado ya todos de una forma u otra, estoy seguro –dijo William, impasible.

- Y disfrutaste casa segundo –dijo Grell, sabiendo exactamente el poder que tenia sobre su usualmente controlado jefe.

- No voy a confirmar ni negar eso –dijo William, cortante.

- Si, pero creo que está claro que lo hiciste. Así que creo que he ganado de nuevo. Y por si queda alguna duda, tengo evidencia –dijo Grell, con una pequeña risa.

- ¿Evidencia? ¿De que clase? –William empezaba a verse muy preocupado.

- Sabes que soy muy bueno grabando… –empezó Grell.

- Oh, no me digas que tú… –le cortó William, con la voz algo temblorosa pensando en que cosa podría tener Grell que pudiera usar en contra suya.

- Está bien, no te digo –dijo Grell, alegre.

- Grell, dime lo que has hecho o me aseguraré de que te despidan –le dijo William severamente.

- Si me despides ¿a quien vas a cogerte entonces? Y recuerda que sé muchos secretos sobre ti que estoy segura no querrás que cierta gente sepa –dijo Grell, pensando en cuanto disfrutaría Undertaker alguno de sus escandalosos cuentos.

- ¿Estás tratando de chantajearme, mi apreciado Grell? Te aseguro que hacer eso no es sabio –dijo William, con su voz llena de desprecio.

- Yo no le llamaría chantaje –le corrigió Grell.

- ¿Entonces como lo llamas? –preguntó William.

- Una opción –le respondió, con una sonrisa insolente.

William suspiró.

- Bien. Es claro para mí que no hay forma de razonar contigo. Después de todo, eres verdaderamente incapaz de cualquier tipo de razonamiento lógico. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Solo que no me despidas. Oh, y si quisieras seguir teniendo sexo conmigo estaría bien también –dijo Grell.

- Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, no podrías sobrevivir por tu cuenta fuera de aquí… así que te mantendré aquí. Y si puedes mantener la maldita boca cerrada, estaré en tu oficina en cinco minutos.

- ¡Si! –susurró Grell–. Está bien, señor, lo veré ahí –guiñándole un ojo a William antes de salir, con sus caderas moviéndose a los lados de forma seductora mientras caminaba.

Tras unos segundos, William también salió mientras murmuraba para sí.

- Honestamente, no puedes vivir con él y sin él…

- ¡Aaaaw, mami y papi se van a quedar juntos después de todo! –chilló Ronald, siguiendo a William fuera de la oficina hacia el pasillo.

Entonces, el resto de los shinigamis oyeron las carcajadas de Grell antes de oír la puerta de la oficina del shinigami carmesí cerrarse.

_¡Dios mío, mi segundo fanfic de Kuroshitsuji y el segundo que traduzco! Lo juro, cuando lo leí no podía parar de reírme de todas las tonterías que hacían esos shinigamis, especialmente por las reacciones OCC de Will xDDDDDD___

_Oh, y si se preguntan quienes eran los shinigamis de los que hablaba William al principio del fic, pues son Tamaki y Kyouya de Ouran Host Club. Aparentemente esta historia nació tras una conversación necia entre las autoras sobre que hubiera pasado si William y Grell hubieran conocido a Tamaki y Kyouya y su idea de que Haruhi es su "hija". El resultado ya lo han visto xDDDD_


End file.
